


Fallen

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [47]
Category: Christian Mythos - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Possible offensive subject matter, not meant to offend anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter, or anything else that might come off as a property owned by another.Yet another idea, I hope it is liked. Something a little similar, yet different from my usual over-powered entity. As always, liberties are taken. Anyway, here we go.Caution: I may, or may not offend someone due to the subject matter here. I apologize in advance, but it was something I felt I needed to write. I do not wish to press any ideals onto anyone, it is just Fan-fiction. Thank you.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lucifer
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter, or anything else that might come off as a property owned by another. 
> 
> Yet another idea, I hope it is liked. Something a little similar, yet different from my usual over-powered entity. As always, liberties are taken. Anyway, here we go. 
> 
> Caution: I may, or may not offend someone due to the subject matter here. I apologize in advance, but it was something I felt I needed to write. I do not wish to press any ideals onto anyone, it is just Fan-fiction. Thank you.

Six year old Harry Potter was fidgeting softly, wringing his hands together as he listened to the muffled conversation beyond the door in the local church. His aunt and uncle were talking to the pastor, Father Lucian. He had been told by his uncle the night before, that he was going to be talking with the priest about getting rid of his ‘freakishness’, once and for all. Harry never understood what he had done to his relatives, but they seemed to hate something he didn’t even know he might possibly have. 

  
  


Before he could think anymore of it, the door opened, and a very pleased looking aunt and uncle came out, followed by a gently smiling priest. 

  
  


“There, it’s all settled. You’ll be working with Father Lucian every weekend, and when you have days off of school.” Vernon said, nodding in finality. “Starting today.” He glared at the boy, daring him to say otherwise. “Go on.” He said, before looking at the almost serene looking man. “Thank you, Father. I am sure everything will come out right.” He said, the man smiling once more. 

  
  


“Don’t you worry, Mr. Dursley, I have my fair share of experience with… what you described.” Father Lucian said, making Vernon huff, but this was a man of God, he knew what he was doing. 

  
  


“Good. Send him home around seven.” Vernon said, before leaving Harry with the pastor, who gestured for him to enter the office he had been in. Harry shuffled in, trying not to trip on his over-sized trainers and pants, and sat in the offered chair. 

  
  


“How are you, Harry?” Father Lucian said, smiling gently. “Are you thirsty, would you like some tea? Perhaps some lunch, even?” He asked, and Harry blinked, perking up softly. Father Lucian smiled softly at the eager look, and continued speaking. “I was about to get something to eat myself, one more wouldn’t hurt, and I do not want such a young child to go without a meal.” He said, and though Uncle Vernon had always said he never deserved anything, he was not going to argue with a Priest, definitely not. 

  
  


“I would like that, Father, thank you.” Harry said, his tone respectful, if a bit halting in his speech. 

  
  


“Marvelous, come, I am sure the deacons won’t mind us using the kitchen.” Father Lucian said, and they were off through another door, through some hallways to get to the small kitchen in the back. It was clean, but fully stocked and empty. “Tell me, Harry, do you know why your uncle wanted me to talk to you?” He asked, and Harry stiffened softly, but once again decided to not lie to a man of God. 

  
  


“He said… he said you would help get rid of my freakishness.” Harry said, sitting at the small table, just as Father Lucian started to prepare a small meal for them both. 

  
  


“Hmm, yes, he did mention something like that, Harry.” Father Lucian said, before giving Harry a small wink. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He said, before he made a ‘come here’ gesture at a salt shaker, making it come to his hand from across the room. “I might have a bit of that… freakishness, myself.” He smiled at Harry’s gasp, and then smile of brightness. 

  
  


“I won’t tell anyone, promise!” Harry said, knowing he was different, but not knowing that even a man of God could be like him. 

  
  


“I know you won’t, Harry. You’re a good boy.” Father Lucian said, before he started to talk to Harry about all the delightful things he would be teaching him. 

  
  


~F~

  
  


“I’ve been teaching you for nearly two years now, Harry.” Father Lucian said, putting down his tea after having taken a sip. “I have another secret I wish to reveal, it is by far my largest one.” He said, and Harry sat straighter, that was important. Sure, he was only eight now, but he could be trusted. 

  
  


“I’ll keep it, Father. I never want to break your trust.” Harry said, as serious as an eight year old can be. 

  
  


“I know, Harry.” Father Lucian said, before he sighed and relaxed, enjoying the gasp of sweet discovering from Harry as magnificent, slightly glowing, silver wings extended from the priest’s back. They had a bit of small blackness in them, swirling through the feathers, but even that was beautiful. 

  
  


“You’re an angel…” Harry said, whispering almost, in reverence. Father Lucian chuckled softly, before his eyes took a softer look. 

  
  


“No, Harry.” Father Lucian said. “I am the  **_First_ ** , angel.” He said, his cassock changing to that of a normal looking suit, though his hands and feet were bare, and it was a radiant white suit. 

  
  


“The… first?” Harry asked, before his mind made the connection, and he gasped and leaned away. Not out of fear, but of even greater reverence. “The… morning star?” He asked, hoping he got it right. 

  
  


“Yes, that is correct, Harry.” Father Lucian... no, Lucifer, said. “I was once called that, though I prefer Lucifer now, or Lucian.” He said, and smiled softly. “Me and The Father have long since forgiven each other, it has been… a very long time.” He said, sighing softly, and Harry’s eyes went wide. He heard the capital letters there, and then his smile was even brighter. 

  
  


“I am glad The Father and you forgave each other, Mr. Lucifer.” Harry said, and Lucifer laughed softly, and with his Light out in the open, it had Harry sighing as he basked in the glow. 

  
  


“You are a rare soul, Harry. Forgiving, sweet, a true beauty to this world.” Lucifer said, reaching over to gently pat Harry’s cheek. “You are too good for this world, yet here you are.” He said, before smiling and his wings vanished, and his cassock returned. “Now, let’s talk a little more openly, hmm? Ask me anything you want.” He said, and Harry proceeded to do just that, as only an inquisitive child could. 

  
  


~F~

  
  


“Who here, in this congregation believes themselves righteous. Themselves good?” Father Lucian asked, looking around those assembled for Sunday mass. Harry on a small pew in his altar boy ensemble. Those in the neighborhood glad he was being ‘reformed’. He moved from the podium, starting to walk around, smiling softly as always. He stopped when a man, Kevin if he remembered, raised his hand with very little hesitance. 

  
  


“I am good and just, father.” Kevin said, nodding almost smugly. 

  
  


“Is that so?” Father Lucian said, and at the nod he hummed in thought and spoke again. “Then allow me to test your faith, I assure you, it is harmless.” He said, before taking a step back, before speaking once more. 

  
  


“A man approaches you, he is looking haggard, but not quite disheveled. He asks, near begs, for a dollar. It is all he needs to get back on his feet.” Father Lucian said, pausing for a moment. “What do you do?” He asked, arms crossed behind his back. 

  
  


“That is simple, father, I give him what he needs. Perhaps even a five, so that he has a little extra.” Kevin said, and Father Lucian smiled with a small nod. He then looked over at a teenager, closer to adulthood, and gave yet another genial smile. 

  
  


“And you, Charlotte?” Father Lucian asked, some of the congregation looking at the called out teen. 

  
  


“Um… well, Father.” The girl, Charlotte, said. “I’d give him the money, but then I’d ask how else I could help. Does he need a good meal, to save what he needs for getting back on his feet? Maybe a kind voice to talk to.” She said, and Father Lucian smiled brighter. 

  
  


“Marvelous, the both of you.” Father Lucian said, going back to his podium. “You both passed, in your own way, but kindness is more than just plain monetary generosity.” He said, turning back to them. “Goodness is greater than kindness, it stems from your heart, the very depth of your soul.” He said, looking out at the attentive faces. “You can donate to charity your whole life, but what is that more than a tax write off, or to make yourself feel pious?” He said, frowning gently, and a few people gasped. To see this sweet, caring man frown was heart wrenching.

  
  


“Instead, give of yourself, put your mind in their own for a minute, an hour… a day.” Father Lucian said. “Know that the best of us, do not do it out of personal gain, but because goodness should be spread out wide. Goodness needs no recognition.” He said, before chuckling ever so softly. “If you do the right thing, people won’t be sure you’ve done anything at all.” He said, smiling brightly. “I think that will conclude our time together today. Think of what I said… let Goodness embrace you, do not let yourself fall to false definitions of the word.” He said, and then let them all go, after a closing prayer. The only ones remaining, after a few stragglers, was Harry, himself, and a nondescript man in a nice, navy blue suit. He came up and gave a soft clap, and polite bow to Father Lucian. 

  
  


“A marvelous sermon, Father Lucian.” The man said, and the pastor nodded before gesturing to the back door. The man nodded, and he walked with Harry and Father Lucian, winding up in a small living area shortly afterwards. 

  
  


“Harry.” Lucifer said, switching into his private form, wings neatly tucked behind him. “I would like you to meet The Father.” He said, gesturing to the kindly looking man. Harry gasped and gave a low, respectful bow. The man chuckled gently, and helped Harry straighten himself out, and gave the young child a hug. 

  
  


“None of that, Harry, none of that.” The Father, said, before smiling brightly. “And you should know what name I prefer, my child.” He said towards Lucifer, who snorted softly. 

  
  


“Yes, of course.” Lucifer started, before gesturing for everyone to sit. “In formality he is The Father, otherwise he is Alex. I do not know why, but there it is.” He said, and Harry smiled. 

  
  


“Just as I do not know why you decided to be a priest, of me.” Alex said, chuckling before the three of them broke into a small, comfortable conversation. The Light coming from the two of them warmed Harry, it made him feel safe and loved, and he soaked that up like a sponge did water. 

  
  


~F~

  
  


“I think, Harry, it would be best if you went. Surely, you could learn  _ so  _ much more from me.” Lucifer started, sitting with Harry who had his Hogwarts acceptance letter in his hand. “But, well, you just won’t get the same interaction.” He said, and Harry nodded with a soft sigh. 

  
  


“Yes sir.” Harry said, almost dejectedly. “I’ll write, though, that’s for sure.” He said, smiling brightly. Lucifer snorted and held out a small mirror he conjured. 

  
  


“As if I would be patient enough to wait for letters, Harry.” Lucifer said, smiling softly, as he did only for Harry. “Just speak my name, any incarnation will do, and I will answer. Even if I am in the middle of a sermon. You are priority.” He said, giving the young man a hug. “And if you need me, for any type of emergency, do not hesitate to call me, understand?” That last thing was said with a seriousness that Harry could only heavily nod to. 

  
  


“Yes sir!” Harry said, with all seriousness, and that bit of joviality only a child could have.

  
  


~F~

  
  


“Bugger… bugger.” Harry said, scampering away with Hermione as this large, hulking mountain troll lumbered towards them. 

  
  


“Their hides are magic resistant…” Hermione said, through a stuttering breath. Her whimper joining his, and then Harry bit his lip. This was an emergency, right? 

  
  


“Lucifer!” Harry called out, causing Hermione to gasp. Her gasp turned into one of sheer awe and confusion as a figure, winged and  _ magnificent _ appeared in the bathroom. Said figure turned and let out a terrifying growl. 

  
  


“We can’t have this.” The man said, and with an outstretched hand, a portal of pure darkness opened and swallowed the beast whole. The man turned, his wings moving with him, before he was embraced by Harry. “That was a smart thing to do, Harry… very smart.” He said, stroking his fingers through his hair, before he looked up at the trembling pre-teen. “You’re safe now, both of you are.” He said, and Hermione… felt safe. 

  
  


“Hermione, this is… this is my Uncle Lucifer.” Harry said, and Lucifer snorted softly. “Yes, he is whom you think he is, but he’s not like they write him.” He said, and Lucifer nodded. 

  
  


“Great misunderstanding, The Father thinks it’s hilarious.” Lucifer said, turning just as the teacher's hunting the Troll came barreling in, wands bared. 

  
  


“Who are you? What happened here?” Dumbledore said, wand aimed at Lucifer, getting at best, a disinterested look. 

  
  


“Of course,  _ Potter _ is at the front of all of this.” Prof. Snape said, getting a look from the winged man that promised retribution. 

  
  


“O be it your sin, that you do not Bow.” Harry started, tone formal, causing Lucifer to smirk gently. “That your soul weeps, for the disrespect you show.” He went on, standing straight and proud. “The Morning Star stands before you, bend the knee, for torment awaits those who show falseness in his glory.” He said, and was looking hard at the professor's, catching their eyes with no fear, with not a small bit of anger on his own. 

  
  


“What madness is this, Mr. Potter?” Prof. McGonagall said, and it was Prof. Flitwick who spoke in response. 

  
  


“We beg of your pardon, Herald of the Star. We were unaware.” Flitwick said, and Harry nodded before he went on. “We stand before the First Angel, my fellow professors. It is difficult for you to feel it, but I can…” He said, and he did feel it to an extent. The Light, subtle and warm, that rolled off of this man. 

  
  


“You mean, the devil?” McGonagall asked, and Flitwick made a ‘so-so’ gesture, but nodded. 

  
  


“Where is the troll?” Dumbledore asked, after recovering, having been studying the man’s aura and his wings. He was bathed in darkness, yet there was an almost ethereal light about him as well. 

  
  


“Gone. That’s all you need to know. He will not be bothering Harry, or young Hermione any-” Lucifer started, before snarling and reaching a hand out just as Prof. Quirrell came into the bathroom, making the man rocket towards him. Harry took a step back with Hermione, and then they all watched as Lucifer took the turban off of his head. 

  
  


“Parasites… detestable things.” Lucifer said, just as the wraith known as Lord Voldemort screamed in rage, only to be quelled with a hand on his face, before he was quite literally tugged from the man’s head. In a final scream of agony, he was gone in a swirl of blackness, Quirrell falling to the floor. “As I was saying, he won’t be bothering anymore.” He said, watching the fallen man shudder and groan on the floor. 

  
  


“What did you do to him?” Dumbledore said, being rather bluntly ignored as Lucifer turned and took a knee, looking at the two children. 

  
  


“I must be going now, but if you need me for anything, once again… do not hesitate to ask, alright?” Lucifer said, before kissing Harry on the forehead, and giving Hermione a soft stroke to the cheek. “I am glad you’re making friends though, Harry. Good lad.” He said, and in blink he was gone. 

  
  


“I think.” Prof. Flitwick started. “It would be best to go to the nearest office and have a little chat, come Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger.” He said, and the two kids went to him, walking out, with a still shell-shocked set of professors left in the bathroom. This was going to be… an interesting time with Harry Potter at Hogwarts. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that was as far as I could take it, really. There was more in my head, but it just wouldn’t come out properly. Either way, I hope it’s enjoyed. Read and review, please. 


End file.
